


Teenage Brandos.

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Bossy Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Slight underage, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael meets young Castiel on a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Brandos.

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is seventeen in this fic, so he is underage in someplaces.
> 
> A Queer As Folk AU.

Monday night, tired executives flitter through the streets, night owls head out for their feast, the sky dark and starry, cool breeze settling around the block. Eden stands tall on the edge of fifth and third. The line curls round the dirty city streets. Heavy bass filtering through the night sky. Men in glittery heels chat, men with no shirts and glistening muscles shiver under the cool summer breeze, barely legal boys hang nervously between club veterans and drag queens. A couple stumble out of the club, a boy with freckled cheeks, glitter resting in his dirty blonde hair, the other with a cigarette hanging out of his bowed lips, he rests head of dark hair on the other boys shoulder.

Bartholomew whistles appreciatively at the blonde boy. He can’t be older than eighteen, Michael thinks. Instead of the blond catching his attention he has his eyes trained on the slightly shorter boy.

The boy’s lips curve round the cigarette, a cupid bow tainting the cancer stick. Michael thinks his lips would look beautiful stretched over his cock. The shorter boy blinks rapidly, brow knitting together in confusing as he finds it plucked out of his mouth by the other boy. Michael shivers, the cool breeze playing no part. Blue eyes meet his, he feels static rushing through his bones. Raphael elbows him as the line moves through the door. Stamp pressed tight against alabaster skin, Michael shuffles through the arching doorway.

He loses Bartholomew in the crowd, tall and blonde, he gets swept up like dust in a storm. Raphael signals towards the bar, a man with angel wings and tight white briefs dances seductively on the bar top. The music changes from one heavy base to another; deep rich tones decorate the notes spilling from the speakers.

Michael clicks his joints, casting his eyes around sweaty, glittery bodies he feels old. Twenty nine last month, Raphael slipping quietly into his thirties. His bones aches already and he feels weary of the club scene. It has grown stale and repetitive. The faces never really change. These days he sees a few more people but they still fear the world outside of these four walls. His pride is an extension of vanity. Brother Lucifer an outcast from his family, Michael doesn’t want to be the same, He plays his secret close to his chest.

The two young boys catch his eye. They dance with each other, smiles on their faces. He wants them, he wants the young blond with fire in his veins, he wants the dark haired boy with stunning blue eyes. He watches, as a voyeur encased in his own lust. The boys are completely involved in each other.  The taller boy nuzzles into his friend, laughing into his hair. The dark hair boys tugs him closer, grinding together with glitter in their hair and a youthful charm.

Raphael pushes a drink into his hand, he scowls as the angel flutters past him. Michael playfully shoves him, his scowl hiding his smile. Raphael has little patience for the club scene, he followed today only on the promise of Michaels car for the week. His own in the shop after a crash. He had smiled wicked at Michael, shrugging his robe of to reveal himself dressed in tight black pants with a matching black shirt. He is easy to read, Michael thinks.

His brink buzzes through him. Stomach empty after a long day at work. His father had rang for his monthly chat causing him to miss dinner. Now he is glad for the light headedness not eating brings him.  His body feels alive, electric tripping over his skin.

Bartholomew reappears, his neck covered in glitter and hickeys. He grabs them both by the hand pulling them into the crowd of moving bodies.

\----------------------------------------------

The clock sitting above the bar ticks past two. Michael’s heart beats in time to the music. His throat is dry; sweat slipping down his back, the club crows slowly thins out. Even the bar angel has slid down from his cloud; instead he dances with a pretty girl with lose curls and her friend. Michael feels his hands shake, feeling a little blurry with so much alcohol on an empty stomach.

He sweeps towards the bar, apologies falling from his lips as he knocks through bodies. The bartender has a bottle ready for him. His beer is cool in his palm, he watches as beads run down the brown bottle.

Something, someone bumps into him. Causing beer to spill over the rim of his bottle. He turns to find the blue eyed boy mumbling out an apology, his cheeks are flushed, glitter sits on his eyelashes. He apologises again, straitening up under Michael gaze. He smiles, a crooked little thing curling up his lips, his eyes twinkle too.

‘Let me buy you a drink.’ He says.

 ----------------------------------------------------

For the first time Michael takes in the young boy, he seems taller now, stood in the pale blue of Michaels open plan loft. His hair is messy, like someone has run his fingers through it a thousand times over, his eyebrows arch delicately, natural and framing his beautiful blue eyes. They are like pools of tropical oceans, his eyelashes are curled, and they sweep over his cheeks, leaving trails of glitter on his high cheekbones. His lips curve sinfully, plump and chapped, Michael knows they will be soft and loose beneath his. The boy holds himself ridged, like a solider. He is all too familiar with that. He wears a blue button down, the first three buttons undone, his sharp collarbones protruding from his tanned skin, the shirt tappers off, tight around his slim hips. Michael’s big hands would cover his delicate hips perfectly; he could guide the boy anywhere he wanted with hands on those hips. His runner legs are encased in tight black denim, skinny jeans tucked into beige combat boots.

His hands rest by his side, thumbs tucked into belt loops. A green stand on his hand, Eden marking him as a face in-between the thousands. A purple wrist band marks him as a Crypt Keeper, the club is infamous for letting in underage kids who are pretty enough. Michael wonders how old he is, the stubble on his cheeks gives the impression of false maturity.

‘How old are you?’ Michael asks, surprised at voicing his question, normally he doesn’t ask, he doesn’t ask for personal information, not even their name.

‘Seventeen’ the kid mumbles, his eyes dropping to the floor.

Curious. He hasn’t seemed shy before. Michael feels the power radiating from this boy, his eyes are too old for such a young body. He feels like a riddle yet to be solved.

‘Are you a virgin?’ He asks again, the boy his was with earlier left with an older man, black with soft brown eyes. He thought they were a couple before then.

The boy bites his bottom lip, sucking into his mouth, a thread of arousal laces itself around Michaels cock. He nods, cheeks flushed as he looks up through his lashes. His pupils are blown, blue swallowed by lusty black.

Michael inches forward, for the first time in fifteen years he is nervous. He wants to keep this boy. He blames this feeling on the bump he had earlier, a voice in his head tells him it was nothing, he has had more, lots more and never felt like this. The young kid reaches out for him, his hand surprisingly steady as his long fingers curl round Michael’s wrist.

He tugs him forward, their lips grazing each other. The boy is just an inch shorter than Michael, he tilts his head up, pressing his lips firmly against Michaels. He feels an explosion behind his eyelids. His leg tremble as the boy takes control of the kiss.

His hands tangle in Michael’s shaggy hair, military buzz grown out after his father disappeared. His lips more gracefully over Michael’s, his wet tongue teasing Michael’s lips, he feels them part against the chapped lips. They are soft and warm against his; he greedily swallows the other boys moan. Hands climbing under the boy’s shirt, fingers cool against his heated skin. He steps closer to the boy, little moans and gasps escaping into the kiss as Michael pulls them flush. Bodies pressed together from toe to top. His thigh slots between the boys legs, he grinds against Michael, hard cock dragging over his leg. He moans into the kiss, lips forming a perfect O.

He throws his head back as Michael cups his ass. Kiss broken, Michael kisses over his neck, over his strong jaw bone, feeling the stubble scratch over his skin. Michael presses them against the island, crowding into him and taking his mouth in a rough kiss that the boy returns eagerly. His hands tearing open Michael shirt, buttons scatter across the wooden floor.  He feels the boys hands glide over his chest, calloused fingers tweaking perky nipples. Michael bites back a moan, pulling the boy close still, hands tugging his head back, exposing his long delicate neck. He nibbles the ivory skin, sucking a raspberry bruise just below the graceful curve of his neck. He feels the boy swallow beneath his lips.

His hands trail down the boys side, cupping his rounded ass he pushes him up onto the black marble. His legs spread, cock straining against his tight jeans. Cas kisses like he is drowning. The boys licks his way into Michael’s mouth. He moans into the kiss, his fingers tangled in a mop of unruly hair. He scratches over Cas’s scalp feeling the boy melt under him.

‘Daddy.’ Cas blinks up at him. ‘My cock hurts.’ He fiddles with the bottom of his shirt, eyes downcast to the floor. He whispers his dirty little secret into Michael’s lips. He picks Cas up, his lean legs wrapping around his legs, his hard cock pressed against heavy Denim. Michael thinks they are far too dressed for this. He carries the younger boy to his bed. Throwing him down with an unf.

Michael falls to the bed after him, gathering Cas in his arms he rolls them over. Cas’s legs straddle his hips, his back arched beautifully.

Michael tugs Cas’s shirt over his head. His chest proudly bare, a small cross tattoo sits under the curve of his peck. His nipple pierced with a silver winged bar. Michael kisses Cas’s neck, over his lithe shoulders. He sucks the nipples into his mouth. The metal is cool on his tongue. Cas’s hands tangle in his hair. Michael flattens his tongue against the perky bud pulling a series of needy gasps from Cas’s cupid bow lips.

Michael leaves a spit line as he stops worrying Cas’s nipple over his teeth. He looks up to find the boy gazing at him, eyes innocent and unsure. He looks almost angelic under the soft lights. His hands curl round his hips yanking him closer.

Cas leans down, rolling his hips against Michael. His mouth presses hot kisses over the dark haired man’s neck his lips splattering dirty, messy kisses over him. His hands come to rest on Michaels shoulder, his digs his fingers in, pulling a sharp gasp from the man underneath him. Cas’s lips burn against his ear.

He moans into Michaels ear, his hips rutting against him. ‘Daddy,’ Cas moans ‘I want you inside of me.’

Michael slides his fingers under the boy’s pants. He gasps. Cas has gone commando. His heated skin burns Michael’s hand. The boy sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it.

Michael’s fingers hit a jewelled plug. His fingers curl round the handle, he wobbles it. Cas’s head falls forward, a gasp falling from his open lips. His eyelashes tickle his cheeks. Cas fucks back onto the plug, forcing Michaels hand to flattered against his ass, pushing the plug deeper inside of him. It drags over his prostate tortuously slow. Cas moans deep in his chest, it rumbles through him in waves of pleasure. Michael rotates the toy dragging a chorus of dirty whimpers from the young boy.

‘Well aren’t you a slutty little boy.’ Cas looks at him under his lashes, he nods. Cheeks coloured a pretty pink. Michael’s cock twitches in his pants, he is leaking now. Precome soaking through his jockstrap.

‘Please daddy, I need you inside of me.’

‘Patience little one. Daddy wants to see you stretched wide first.’ Cas’s head falls to his shoulder.

‘No!’ Cas demands. ‘I need you now!’

Cas is wild in bed. He pushes Michael down with a soft thud; he hits the pillows as he bounces slightly. Cas is all blushed cheeks and big blue eyes, he is the picture of innocence. His mouth curves into a stained gasp. His tongue sweeping over his lips in a graceful swoop. Cas grinds his hips over Michael denim covered cock. He older man has his hands curled around his hip, fingers biting into ashen skin. Cas’s cheeks colour a deeper red.  His hands tug Michael underwear and jeans down in one practised move.

Michaels cock springs against his stomach. Cas already has his fingers buried inside of himself. Plug thrown on the floor with their clothes. Cas has his head pressed against Michael’s chest, surly hearing his heart racing. His mouth over his nipple, tongue lapping over the erect bud.

‘Move, I need more, Daddy, I need you’

Cas grabs his hand bringing it to his ass, he lets Cas guide his fingers inside. He fucks himself open on Michaels fingers. He is still so tight. Michael Can’t wait to get inside his wet heat. Cas ruts against him, his hole clenching around his fingers.

‘Fill me up daddy.’ Michael moans, this boy will he the death of him.

Michael slides his fingers out of Cas, taking his time to tease his rim, slick and open for him. Cas rocks his hips down, dragging his cock over Michaels naked midway. He reaches behind himself, slim fingers curling around Michael’s dick.

Cas slides down, wiggling his hips. His mouth open in a perfect O. Michael wants to bind his hands behind his back and work his pretty lips over his cock.

‘I’m so close.’ Cas gasps out, his thighs shake around Michaels trim hips. ‘Daddy, I need…’

Michael pulls him down, hand around the back of his neck. He kisses his temple. His other hand slides down Cas’s sweaty sheened body. He cups his ass, massaging pert globes. He feels his cock deep inside of Cas as he trusts up into him. He slides his hand over his ass, fingers swirling around his rim anti clockwise.

Michael Slides a fingers inside of Cas. Monas as he’s enveloped in velvet heat. Cas whines into his collar bones. Humping Michael as he desperately whimpers against his neck. He feels a whispered ‘daddy,’ breathed into his skin. Cas’s cock is pressed, leaking and hard into his stomach. Precome pools just under his belly button, slicking the dark downy hair leading down to his cock.

‘Please.’ Cas begs. All his bravado gone as he begs for his release. Michael’s finger crooks inside of him, stroking over his prostate as he slides his cock out of Cas, his rims stretched tight over the tip.

‘Daddy I am so full,’ Cas clenches around him. ‘I can feel you so deep inside of me.’ He teases Cas’s sensitive rim, his finger beating out a crescendo of please. He feels Cas’s whole body starts to shake.

He thrusts back into Cas’ hungry hole. The young boy swallows him up. His hole clenching tight around Michael. The dark haired boy rolls his hips back in tight circles. Milking Michael’s cock with a string of pleas falling from his lips.

Cas pulls away from Michaels tight hold. Pushing the older man down on the bed. He lifts himself up, fucking himself on the older man’s cock. He feels like nothing but a dildo. Cas uses him for his own pleasure. His head thrown back, neck bared and skin unblemished. Michael want’s to wake his hands around his neck and feels his breathe rush out as he begs for daddy to fuck him.

Cas rides Michael like a mechanical bull. His hips buck, legs squeezed tight around him. He has one hand pressed tight into his chest, keeping him held down and helpless. His other hand tweaks his pierced nipple. Angel winged bar glistens under the dimmed lights of his loft.

Michael feels his orgasm creep up on him, it bubbles in his belly. Clouding his head, his thoughts obscured by the image of Cas riding him. the young boy clenches around him, milking his cock of precome. He grins at Michael, predatorily.

Cas licks his lips. Rising up off Michael, his cock slides out of Cas with a delicious pop, he winks at Michael before swallowing him whole. Michael comes with a grunt, his hands digging tightly into Cas’s hips. His hips buck up, all control flowing out of his body. He fights against the urge to close his eyes. He wants to see the boy above him come.

‘Daddy!’ Cas screams out, come splashes his over both of their chest, the younger boys legs shaking around Michael. His slutty hole milking Michael of every drop of this own come. His hips thrash aimlessly over Michaels cock. The boy has his mouth hanging open, eyes swallowed by black. Cas’s eyes snap shut, his heavy breathing the only sounds echoing through the empty loft. Michael thinks he can hear ringing in his ears. His toes curl under Cas’s slowing thrusts.

The young boy reaches down to touch his softening cock, milking out the last few drops of his come. He opens his eyes, dangerous blue flashes at him as Cas swipes his fingers thought the white release decorating his pale skin. He brings his finger to his mouth, his hole fluttering around Michaels cock. It gives a valiant twitch inside of the boy as Cas sucks his fingers into his mouth. Slurping nosily around his come-covered fingers, his pink tongue laps over his digits, he moans around them. He watches as Michaels breathe speeds up through his long lashes. He sucks his fingers clean, cheeks hallowed. He winks filthily at Michael. A laugh bubbles from his throat. His eyes soften, cheeks flushed, he looks remarkably innocent as he nibbles his fingertips.

‘Daddy I made a mess.’  

 


End file.
